


Creep

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dean's pining for his Sammy, Dubious Consent, Guilt, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 06, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, i'm flexible, it's just mentioned in a moment of teasing, mentioned prostitution, you can also decide it will happen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: If Dean wants Sam to stop sleeping with everyone they come across, then he has to make his ass and lips available instead.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 242
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts).



> For spnmasquerade and bthb + humiliation. 
> 
> Just a fair warning - this fic is different than what I'd filled previously on lj. For one, it's longer. But I also re-worked the tone and put this more firmly in the dub-con area. So, Dean wants it (whether he wants to admit it to himself or not) there's just... you know. Pressure to perform. 
> 
> So do with that what you will.
> 
> Thanks to Bex for the quick beta! She's so good to me.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean grouses as he stares daggers at Sam. The fucker has his big paws all over a young, slim guy with dark shaggy hair. The kid is probably barely twenty-one and Dean seriously doubts he can handle whatever Sam throws his way.

The stranger giggles and Dean’s not sure how much is from nerves and how much is from genuine happiness. Dean doesn’t plan on waiting to find out.

He stalks over to the disgusting display and leans in close. “That’s my partner you’re fucking with.”

“Oh.” The kid sends Sam a wide-eyed look full of hurt. “I didn’t know you were with anyone -”

“It’s nothing, Ben,” Sam soothes. “He can share.”

”Fuck no,” Dean says tightly and grabs a fistful of Ben’s shirt. “Leave.”

Ben nods quickly. “I will - just - let me go.”

Dean does and Ben slides out of his chair and scuttles away.

Sam smiles and it’s all wrong. Twisted and predatory. “That was really stupid, Dean.”

Probably. But at least he’s saved them from yet another disaster.

* * *

The next time Dean cockblocks Sam, Sam doesn’t let it go. As soon as their motel door is closed, Sam slams him against the nearest wall, a big Sasquatch hand on Dean’s throat. “What’s gotten into you?” Sam asks. His eyes scream for blood and revenge. This isn’t how Dean thought he’d die but it’s starting to look more and more likely. “I have needs, you know. I need sex. It helps keep me focused and entertained and stops me from tearing people’s throats out with my teeth.”

Dean tries to push Sam away, tries to extricate himself from the unforgiving grip of his not-brother but it’s futile. He’ll be stuck here, pinned like a helpless butterfly until Sam decides to let him go. “No one needs sex, genius. We want it but we can live just fine without it.”

Sam brushes his lips against Dean’s ear in a poor imitation of a loving caress. “Unless you want innocent blood on your hands, you’ll let me have it.”

“You need to fucking vet your partners better. Enough barely legal teens and people who are fucking married, Sam. Those ones gotta be off-limits. Quit getting us in trouble, I’m serious, dude,” Dean says as firmly as he can manage with the hand resting on his throat, his cock half hard. Will Sam squeeze? Will he strangle all the breath out of Dean and try to kill him if Dean says the wrong thing? He knows he shouldn't want it. He knows it's wrong and bad and it's fucked up to even think it - but he kind of wants Sam to choke him out.

Sam drags his tongue in a hot line from Dean’s ear to his neck and Dean’s breath hitches. “You have two choices. One, stop interfering. Who I choose to fuck isn’t your business anyway,” Sam says against Dean’s skin. “Or two, make your pretty ass and lips available instead.”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Dean chokes out, his legs trembling. God, he can’t. Sammy will never forgive him if he says yes -

But Sam won’t forgive him if he says no, either. Dean’s pretty fucking sure it’d horrify or disgust him, especially since there’s no way all of Pinocchio’s encounters have been consensual. Sam would want Dean to protect people. He’d want the same thing Dean wants. Saving people, hunting things. Even if it means protecting people from his not-brother. _Especially_ that.

“What’s it gonna be?” Sam presses, snaking a hand down between them and painfully squeezes Dean’s dick. It jerks in Sam’s hand, quick to say ‘hello.’ Grateful for the rough treatment.

“I’ll do it. Just. Leave everyone alone, okay? I’ll do whatever you want.”

* * *

A few hours later, not-Sam is at the motel table with his legs spread and Dean’s got Sam’s cock in his mouth. Sam said he wanted Dean to keep it warm while he researched. Dean doesn’t need to bob his head or do anything fancy, just keep his mouth full of Sam. How is he supposed to forget Sam’s taste when he has to experience it for hours?

Answer: he can’t.

Does he even want to forget it?

_Not really, no._

And how the flying fuck is he supposed to do anything useful or have any coherent thoughts when he’s got a vibrating plug snug in his ass, keeping his hole company until Sam decides he wants to fill it with his cock?

Dean lets out a noise of frustration and grips the base of his own dick, willing back his urge to come. That had been Sam’s other demand - no coming unless Sam says he can. But that had been before the toy. And it had been before Sam’s bone-deep stares that make Dean want them to melt together into one person. Now, he's really not sure he can hold off -

“You sound pissy. Need my dick yet? Is that what’s bothering you?” Sam asks, his cock twitching in Dean’s mouth. He doesn't wait for Dean to respond. "Well, you’re in luck. I finished research.” Sam pushes his laptop away. “Take the toy out and get up here."

Dean doesn’t waste time, turning off the plug and ridding himself of it as quickly as he can manage before climbing into Sam’s lap with a sigh. Yes, this is so much better. He's lighting up already, greedy for contact. For _touch._ His leaking cock is proof of that. It's not just the toy that has him this needy, not even close. “We aren’t gonna do it here, are we?”

“Why not?” Sam slips into Dean with ease and quickly fills him to the brim.

_Yes. That._

“There won’t be any good leverage here,” Dean says.

Sam grabs Dean by the chin, forcing eye contact. It has Dean trying and failing to catch his breath. “I know. I want it - just like this.”

* * *

Dean groans as Sam slams into him from behind and tries to keep his poor cock off of Baby. At least the metal is cool against his cheek instead of painful. At least it’s black as pitch and they’re in the middle of buttfuck (ha) nowhere. The chances of getting caught are slim. Not impossible (nothing ever is) but slim will have to do.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment? Do you think it’ll hurt my feelings?” Sam asks and it stings when he laughs. Like Sam’s told a great joke and Dean’s lucky to be a part of it. “Think you might be forgetting I’m different now. Better,” Sam breathes as he quickens the pace.

“You’re different. But not better.”

Sam laughs again and gives Dean’s ass a few stinging smacks. “I didn’t have a spine before. Let people walk all over me. Don’t anymore. I’m a better hunter. I’m no bitch.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Dean says.

“I don’t sleep,” Sam says. The absolute cockwaffle.

“Fine. Can you stop monologuing?”

Dean immediately regrets his question when Sam wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulder and buries his face in Dean’s neck. Every time he breathes it tickles and Dean has the urge to crawl away because it’s _distracting_. It’s weirdly intimate, too.

And that’s definitely wrong. That’s not okay. Dean doesn’t want to feel close to motherfucking _Dexter. Hannibal._ Shit, this guy is _worse_ than a TV serial killer. He’s a ghost of a person. Barely a person at all. Whatever he is, it isn’t Sammy.

Dean does feel close to him, though. What does that say about him? What is in the dark recesses of Dean’s mind that made this possible, made him _like this_?

And Sam’s dick… Dean could write sonnets about the damn thing. Whenever he gets the urge to run, to hide, it’s not just the people that have him offering himself up to Sam on a platter. It’s this goddamn monster cock.

When Sam comes, Dean’s unable to hold back a gasp. Dean’s a ‘safe sex’ kind of guy but not-Sam refuses to use protection which means every time he comes it fills Dean up until he’s uncomfortably full. Clean up is a pain in the ass whenever Sam allows him the courtesy.

Bastard.

“Finally,” Dean grumbles against the impala. “We need to head out.”

“Not yet,” Sam says as if he’s the only one with a say. He stays buried deep inside of Dean, forcing their connection until his dick goes limp and he has to pull out - but it doesn’t end there.

Sam uses his giant hands to spread Dean’s cheeks and he actually fucking gets down on his knees, it has to be what he’s doing, because the only warning that Dean gets is a hot puff of breath on his hole before Sam’s shoving his hot, wicked, _perfect_ tongue inside.

Sam keeps eating him out until every trace of come is gone and Dean’s shivery with need and embarrassment.

_Fucking. Bastard._

* * *

Dean wakes fully hard and aching from a dream so vivid he can practically _feel_ Sam’s velvety lips against his dick. He whines, movements jerky as he searches for friction from someone who simply isn’t there. He kicks his covers off, boxers riding low on his hips. “Sammy. Sammy, suck me off, I need it.”

“That’s cute, Dean.” Sam’s voice is wrong. It holds no gentleness as he slides into bed next to Dean and lays a possessive hand on his belly. “Jerk off or take a cold shower.”

“No, I’m serious,” Dean croaks, licking his too-dry lips as he risks looking Sam in the face. “I want it. Need it.”

“Cocksucking is your job, not mine,” Sam says, a smirk playing on his lips and _god_ Dean could hit him. Despite the words, though, Sam _is_ gazing at Dean’s crotch in something akin to curiosity or _interest._ He doesn’t seem put off, at least.

Maybe Dean’s got a chance to swing this in his direction.

“You don’t wanna try? Not even once?” Dean asks, lifting his hips as he drags his underwear down, down, down - then off. “I can’t concentrate.”

“Hmm.” Sam taps on Dean’s stomach with his fingers in a distracting rhythm, considering. “What’s in it for me?”

“Come on, man. You’re the one who’s always wanting to fuck - this isn’t much different,” Dean says, and, okay, there is _a lot_ of desperation in his voice which isn’t his favorite but he doesn’t miss Sam’s soft groan. Something about this is doing it for him. “Please?” he adds. Maybe using the magic word will have better luck.

For a few seconds, Sam just _stares_ at him and Dean’s gotta wonder if he was entirely off base but then Sam _licks his lips_ and it’s quite… suggestive. Yeah, there’s no way that was automatic -

Sam maneuvers and adjusts until he’s between Dean’s spread thighs and _bends down_ , fuck, yeah that is actually… not a bad look at all, Sam’s mouth hovering above his dick. “Don’t assume this will happen again,” he warns then _licks_ the head of Dean’s cock.

It’s even better than he’d dreamed.

“Oh, _fuck, Sammy._ That’s so good,” he gasps, resisting the urge to thrust all the way inside and go to town on Sam's mouth. He’s not stupid, he knows that’s a step or five too far.

Sam hums in approval and tongues at his dick again, this time lapping at him from base to tip.

“Sam -”

Sam interrupts Dean by _swallowing him down_ in one fucking movement, what the fuck, does he not need to breathe at all? He hums again and Dean’s toes curl, a desperate, whining noise clawing free. “Can I come, please can I come?”

It took literally nothing to get him here, literally no effort on Sam’s part at all to have Dean be putty in his hands, Dean can admit that. But it’s not his fault, it’s the dream and you can’t control dreams -

Sam bobs his head a few times, slow and torturous and so _fucking perfect._ It breaks Dean down to his most basic parts.

“Do you want me to come, Sammy?”

Sam pulls off and it’s not fair. “Not in my mouth.”

"No?" Dean asks, pouting.

"No." Sam drags his tongue through the mess of pre-come. "You can't."

"What the fuck, Sam? That's evil."

“Yup.” Sam moves away even further, this mouth nowhere near Dean's cock. "If you wanna come, you can do it yourself - but you can't use your hands."

"Wow, thanks for that. Real kind of you," Dean spits out. But… yeah. He wants to come so he'll take what he can get. "So what _can_ I do?"

"Turn over and hump the bed," Sam says like it's nothing.

That's just… that's what _kids_ do. Dumb, horny kids. And Sam expects him to do _that_? Entirely unfair.

"We don't have all day, Dean. Do it or get out of bed. We have work to do."

"Fine," Dean grumbles and turns over.

Sam gets up - but not for long. He's back so soon Dean hasn't even started fucking the bed and Sam promptly spreads Dean's ass cheeks, slipping the lubed plug into Dean's hole. It's in him more often than not these days, so it goes in easy. Dean whines when Sam turns the vibration on high.

After, Sam lays down next to Dean. Watching. Dean _knows_ Sam’s looking before he even checks because his skin is thrumming. _Alive._ Sam makes him feel alive like this. And when Dean _does_ focus completely on Sam, Sam drags his fingers along Dean’s lips and that’s just…

Dean moans pathetically. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m awesome,” Sam corrects, his eyes dark. Devouring him. “Fuck the bed, Dean.”

Dean does.

* * *

They’re at yet another bar in yet another town. Sharing a booth. Sitting right next to each other. A few people have been watching Dean. Well, eye-fucking him is probably a better word for it. And, normally, he’d be really fucking excited but not lately. Not anymore. He can’t sleep with these people. Not if he wants to keep the big bad wolf from consuming anyone when Dean’s back is turned.

 _Take me instead._ That's what he says. Over and over and over again.

He says _take me_ when he really doesn't need to, either. He says it when it's his own idea. Because… because -

“You wanna sleep with that couple, Dean? You wanna crawl into their bed and get pounded in the ass with a strap-on while the boyfriend takes your mouth?” Sam says hotly, speaking directly into the shell of Dean’s ear, his hand sliding into Dean’s lap. He gives Dean’s traitorous cock a squeeze. His _hard_ dick. “I bet you they’d pay good money to fuck you. Bet we’d never hurt for cash ever again if I pimped you out.”

Dean flushes red-hot and tries not to squirm. They’re in _public._ Now is definitely not the time to draw attention to the fact that Sam is messing with him.

And there’s other reasons, too. There’s things his brain isn’t quite ready to touch just yet. There’s rooms in his head that are locked up tight and he’s afraid to let out in the daylight. Rooms that are full of Sam. Not this Sam, though. Sammy from before -

“I don’t fuck for money,” Dean says weakly. It’s true. And he’s never wanted to, not once.

“Not yet you don’t,” Sam says and Dean’s not sure if Sam’s teasing or not.

“There’s no way you want that.”

Sam drags the pads of his fingers over the head of Dean’s cock and he whimpers. God, Dean’s so sick. So ready to do whatever Sam wants because he wants it, too. He just likes feeling _forced into it._

“I don’t know, Dean. Sometimes I think it might be worth finding out for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed me! 
> 
> Any tags I can/should add? I feel like these are a little bare. 
> 
> Full prompt (that I ended up fucking up, sorry): 
> 
> soulless Sam has needs damn it, and if Dean wants him to stop sleeping with every woman and guy they come across, then he'd better make his pretty ass and lips available instead.
> 
> Would just like to see something where Sam just bends Dean over the impala whenever he feels like it, makes Dean warm his cock or suck him off, while he does research, and basically uses him as a fuck toy whenever and however he wants to.
> 
> Dean might not like it, but at least Sam's no longer getting them in trouble with angry partners, or parents pissed at Sam fucking around with their barely out of jailbait teens.
> 
> bottomDean only


End file.
